


Non Timebo Mala

by Robomantic



Series: Every Tool is a Weapon (If You Hold it Right) [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Comeplay, Crossover, Dark Sam Winchester, Dark Stiles, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fingerfucking, Gunplay, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wet & Messy, object insertion (the colt)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I fear no evil</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Stiles run into each other during a vampire hunt and they teach each other a thing or two about weapons.  Sam's being the Colt and Stiles' being his body (and not in the ways you might think).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Timebo Mala

**Author's Note:**

> Went kinda crazy with this one! My crossover loving heart just went to town and got pretty dirty with it. Tried to tag and warn as much as possible, but there is a possible hint of dubcon maybe? (it's after the sex or more accurately because of the sex? Check the end notes for more details).
> 
> Disclaimer: This should hopefully go with out saying, but sticking a gun up your own ass or anyone else's is a very dangerous and foolish idea. Guns are a deadly weapon and should always be used with respect and the utmost attention to safety.

Stiles had found himself at another humid, dirty bar in the sweaty armpit of land between Alabama and Georgia. He was getting tired of the heat down here, but it hadn’t been bothering the nest of vampires he was tracking, so here he was. 

It was a good thing Stiles had a decent fake id because these vampires sure had a fondness for bars. He guessed it had to do with drunks being easy prey, but it didn’t matter much what their reasons were. All that mattered was the trail of bodies they’d been leaving in their wake. 

Stiles had been hoping to pick them off one by one. He had dealt with a vamp here and there in the past couple of years, but nothing like the numbers here. It was no wonder he had found them so easily. That many of them feeding in a single place tended to draw attention. 

The fact of the matter was, Stiles was one man against a freaking squad of vampires and if he didn’t have a little ace up his sleeve, he probably would’ve headed in the other direction faster than you can say “dead man’s blood”. 

No, if he wanted to pick them off one by one, he’d have to play the victim. Catch one of them alone and act like an easy target. From there, the problem would… sort itself out. 

It certainly helped that Stiles didn’t look like much of a threat. He was wearing clothes baggy enough to make him look smaller and more slender than he really was. Hunting for the last three years had put some muscle on him, but he still had the kind of face that made him seem younger than he was. 

Stiles was already getting some attention based on the fact that he looked like some high school kid from the suburbs hanging out all alone in some hellhole bar. The bartender asked what he wanted and he stuttered a bit, like he wasn’t sure what to order. Like it was his first time ordering anything.

Slick as oil, one of the vamps came up behind him and ordered him a whiskey sour with a wink. It was one of the men and he was looking at Stiles like he might be tasty in more ways than one. Food and sex wrapped up in one package. Must be nice. Creepy, but nice. 

Stiles was smart enough to blush, look up at the man through his eyelashes, and thank him with a nervous titter to his voice. He was playing every part the prey to the vampire’s predator. It was almost fun, really. Stiles wouldn’t have made it as far as he had if he hadn’t gotten very good at looking harmless, unassuming, and innocent. 

The vamp was more than willing to play ball. He leaned in close enough to press against Stiles’ shoulder and encouraged him to drink up. Stiles did and even the way he drank was a well calculated show. He took a courageous swig and winced and then smiled like he was trying to play off how harsh the drink was. It was perfect. The vampire looked positively thrilled. As far as he was concerned, dinner was as good as served. 

The vamp introduced himself as Ray. He had close cropped black hair, a goatee and steel gray eyes. He wasn’t bad looking for a fiend of the night, so it wasn’t terribly hard to play along as Ray kept encouraging him to drink and nudged in closer and closer, finding every excuse to touch Stiles. He just went with it. 

Stiles didn’t mind that he got a little hard when the vamp started rubbing his thigh. Ray could probably tell (Stiles had some experience with the super sense having set and they could always fucking tell) and it would move things along a little quicker. The blood pumping was like a song to them and they couldn’t resist the call. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Ray asked, sliding his hand a little higher up Stiles’ thigh. 

Stiles felt the rush of satisfaction that always came when they walked right into his trap. The pleasure of it seemed to go straight to his dick. Ray probably thought it was due to the fondling, the dumb fucker. No, poor Ray just couldn’t compare to the thrill of the hunt.

Stiles used to feel sick about getting turned on by the hunt and the guilt about it drove him crazy, but one day he learned to just give in and enjoy the feeling. Fuck it. In the grand scheme of things where he got his kicks wasn’t important. Killing these assholes one after the other was.

Ray led him outside and didn’t bother taking him much farther than the alley behind the bar. The humid air wrapped around Stiles like a wet blanket. Ray leaned in and licked at the bead of sweat sliding down his neck. “ _Wrong bodily fluid_ ” Stiles thought, almost laughing out loud.

As fun as it was to play with the bloodsucking bastard, Stiles knew it was time to get a move on. This one didn’t seem content to just bite and run so Stiles would have to play along just right to rush the appetizer portion of the meal, unless he felt like becoming more acquainted with a vampire dick. 

Stiles grabbed Ray’s shoulders and pulled him in close to his neck, bucking up against him, like he couldn’t help himself. He moaned as Ray tasted his neck and pressed hard against him. He felt the vampire grow still, he was turned on and hungry. This was it. 

Then came the pain. Exquisite fucking pain that meant he had won. One more greedy vampire would soon be out of commission. The vampire sucked hungrily at Stiles’ neck, unwittingly sucking up the poison that would end his life. 

Sure enough, the vamp started convulsing and fell to the dirty concrete. He gurgled like he was drowning as every ounce of blood in him came running from his every pore and orifice. In short order the vamp was hardly more than a puddle at Stiles’ feet. Stiles grimaced at the mess of vampire goo all over his shirt and jeans. Luckily he’d been careful not to get any in his mouth.

It was only then that Stiles noticed the tall man with a machete raised in his hand staring at Stiles in confusion. Tall was certainly the first adjective that came to mind because Stiles wasn’t exactly short, but this guy had a good several inches on him. Damn near half a foot. Then he noticed that he was also tan, built, and had awfully pretty hair for a man wielding a bladed weapon in a dark alley. 

Based on the nonplussed look on his face and the way he was wielding that machete, the guy was obviously a hunter, just… a particularly hot one. Most of the hunters Stiles had met so far were older and grizzled and far from pretty. Stiles realized he’d been staring like an idiot thanks to the way his penis had completely hijacked his brain. 

‘What the hell are you?” the man asked. Stiles took a second to realize how he must have looked. He was covered in blood, a puddle of dead vamp soup at his feet, and a raging hard on tenting his pants. He looked up at the man with a winning smile and shrugged. 

“Human.” He said knowing full well that the guy wasn’t going to believe him. 

 

Sam had been watching the vamps all night. It should have been as simple as following them back to whatever pit they were hiding in and wiping them out. Then some kid decided to stroll in looking like walking take out and the plan had to change. 

One of the vamps went after the kid right away. He knew an easy meal when he saw one and Sam knew an opportunity when _he_ saw one. If this vampire felt like dipping out for a solo meal with the jailbait, then that just made Sam’s job all the easier

Sure enough the vamp loaded the kid up with a few strong drinks and led him outside. Sam gave them a couple minutes before following them out. He didn’t plan on attracting the attention of the others just yet. He moved slowly into the shadows and hiked up the leg of his jeans so he could unsheathe the machete strapped to his calf. 

Sam silently made his way toward the alley and found the vamp pressing the kid into the wall, already started on his meal. Sam raised the machete high, ready to take the vamp’s head while he was distracted, but suddenly something happened. 

The vampire jolted like he’d been electrocuted and fell to the ground, spewing out his insides through every hole on his body. Sam was dumbfounded for the first time in a long time. How the hell had that happened?

Then he looked at the kid. Still standing, still bleeding from the bite on his neck, and looking far more pleased than shocked and terrified. In fact, he was very obviously aroused. Sam felt pretty sure that the kid had been the one who ganked the vamp. 

Little bastard had a murder boner.

“What are you?” Sam asked him. The kid seemed to find the question funny for some reason.

“Human.”

“If you’re human, then how did you turn that vamp into…” Sam responded gesturing vaguely at the red puddle of ooze near the boy’s feet.

“Vamp soup? That’s what I call it in my head, at least.” The kid said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah. Explain that to me.” Sam said. He hadn’t lowered the machete yet. Not until he knew what he was dealing with. 

“Just a little spell I cooked up. Right now my blood is more toxic than battery acid and nuclear waste combined to these fuckers.” The kid said with a smile that was bordering on a sneer. 

“So what, you planned this? Let the vamp bite you and watch him die?” 

“Basically? Yes. You hunt your way, I’ll hunt mine.” The kid said with a shrug. 

“So you think you’re a hunter.” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Been out on my own icing these fuckers for three years now, so I’d say so.” Stiles said.

“Three years? How the hell old are you?” Sam asked. The kid didn’t look much older than sixteen. Sam figured the only reason he had been allowed in the bar was because it was a hell hole and no one gave a shit.

“Nineteen, not that it fucking matters. I’ve managed pretty well so far.”

“And that?” Sam said, motioning towards what was still a very clearly erect cock pressing against the kid’s pants.

“What can I say? A job well done turns me on.” The boy said with a laugh. Apparently he really did get off on it. Fuck. That was… intriguing. 

Sam realized he was starting to get hard too. Second hand murder boner, apparently. He belatedly noticed the kid had begun walking toward a blue jeep parked further down the alley and he grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. The kid looked up at Sam and gave him a world-weary sigh. 

“Look you can keep asking questions and I’ll be glad to answer them, but I’m not gonna stand there waiting for the rest of Soup’s crew to come out and find us. If you want you can follow me back to my motel and give me the third, fourth, and fifth degree. Long as we can get the hell out of this alley and into some air conditioning.” The kid said.

Sam just nodded and followed. If the boy tried to pull something, he’d kill him. It was that simple. Plus he was more than a little intrigued by this poison blood thing. Whether the kid was human or not, that could certainly come in handy.

“I’m Stiles by the way. You got a name or should I just call you Machete?” Stiles said.

“Sam Winchester.” Sam said, lowering the machete without putting it away. The kid perked up a bit. He had heard of him. 

“Winchester? As in one of the infamous Winchester brothers?” Sam raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Damn. I kinda thought you guys were an urban legend, honestly. Well nice to meet you Sam.” Stiles said.

I’m gonna ride with you.” Sam said. It was not a request. He didn’t know this kid and he wasn’t going to give him opportunity to set some kind of trap for him. Stiles just shrugged. 

“Whatever floats your boat, big guy.” He said and led Sam to the jeep. Sam figured if things went south, he could probably steal the jeep and come back to his own car later. He did, however, grab his duffel bag from the trunk before they left.

Whichever way this went, he wanted his weapons close at hand. He didn’t like to let The Colt get too far from him. Not after he had managed to get it from Bobby without Dean finding out that he was alive. He figured if something was bad enough that Dean would come looking for the Colt, then it was bad enough for Sam to show himself to Dean. Either way, he wasn’t going anywhere without it. 

 

Stiles tried to remember everything he had heard about the Winchesters. He’d heard the stories and rumors and he’d read as many of the Supernatural books as he could get his hands on. He had been impressed with how they always seemed to get the lore right, but that didn’t mean the guys were real. 

Even by his decidedly skewed standards, the Winchesters got up to some pretty unbelievable shit. It seemed a lot more likely that this was some smartass hunter using a fake name, but either way Stiles wanted to find out what he had to offer. 

Stiles met other hunters fairly rarely and he was always interested in trading tips. A few of them knew a couple basic spells and rituals, but magic was Stiles’ specialty and he had a certain natural knack for these things. He always ended up having something to offer in exchange for supplies, news, or even just new connections. 

Plus, in this case he just kinda liked looking at this particular hunter and wanted to do so a little longer. Still, if things got hairy Stiles would do what he had to do. Winchester or not.

“Apparently we’re staying at the same hotel.” Sam said without even looking over at Stiles.

“Weird. Guess this place attracts a certain type.” Stiles said with a small laugh. Sam didn’t seem to find it funny. 

“Well if we’re talking we’re doing it in my room. You may be clean as a whistle but I’d like to get out of these blood soaked clothes and wash up.” Stiles added. Sam nodded and followed Stiles out of the jeep, carrying his duffle with him. 

Stiles had a room on the second level. Sam followed him inside and as soon as the door was closed Stiles was pulling off the layered shirts he had been wearing and tossing them in the trash. He noticed Sam looking him over with surprise. 

Apparently Stiles’ baggy clothing and sweet face had fooled the hunter the same way it fooled the vampires. Or at least it seemed that way based on the way Sam was looking at him. Stiles didn’t mind the attention. He could have done with a few less scars, but other than that he was pretty proud of his body these days. He wasn’t huge and ripped or anything, but his musculature was lean and well defined. 

He suddenly remembered that he had a bite to deal with when he turned his head and felt a hot searing pain flash in his neck. Now that the adrenaline had worn off a bit, the bite on his neck was really starting to smart. 

“Shit. I gotta take care of this.” Stiles said grabbing some first aid supplies from a bag as Sam watched him with calm intensity and narrowed eyes. He pulled out a jar of an ointment that he had created himself. It would help keep the wound from infecting and prevent a scar from forming. Stiles couldn’t exactly walk around with obvious bite marks all over his neck. The vamps would realize something was up pretty quickly. When he was finished he taped a square of gauze over the bite.

“Ugh, I’m starting to smell like a slaughterhouse. I’m gonna take a shower.” Stiles said, but Sam had a look that meant there was no fucking way he was letting Stiles out of his sight.

“Fine, you wanna be paranoid, then by all means come watch me shower. It doesn’t bother me a bit. Just don’t be disappointed when I don’t turn into a monster and attack.” Stiles said, a little exasperated.

Surprisingly, Sam actually followed him into the bathroom. Stiles hadn’t really counted on that, but he guessed it really wasn’t a big deal. He was still at about half mast, which was a little awkward, though. Usually he would come back from a hunt and take care of himself in the shower, but that would be a little hard with Mr. Paranoia watching over him. Of course, now Stiles was thinking of Sam watching him jerk off and what had gone down to about half a stiffie was now a full hard on again. Not cool.

“Alright, you wanna watch fine, but if a hard cock makes you feel uncomfortable you might want to avert your eyes. I can’t exactly do anything about it right now so you’re just going to have to deal with it.” Stiles said and unceremoniously dropped his pants. Sam didn’t avert his eyes though. He just kept watching Stiles, his eyes shamelessly devouring every inch of his body. It gave Stiles that familiar feeling of being prey again.

Stiles turned the shower on nice and hot and got in without closing the curtain. If Sam wanted to watch, he’d give him a show. He let the warm water run down his body till he was soaked and started lathering up, torturously slow. He let his hands slide over every inch of his wet body and even let out the smallest noises of satisfaction as the warm water caressed his hard cock. Sam was licking his lips like it was dinner time. 

Stiles’ heavy handed seduction plan seemed to be working quite well. Suddenly Sam went from standing there and staring in silence to stripping out of his own clothes and shoes. If he had been weighing his options before, it was obvious he had made up his mind now. 

Stiles was immediately transfixed the moment Sam pulled off his shirt. Stiles didn’t look bad these days and back in high school he was surrounded by some pretty in shape guys (that positively hated shirts), but this guy was built like a damn god. 

For a second Stiles let his mind wander to the only other person he could think of with a body like that, but he refocused before the name was even fully formed in his mind. Sam’s whole body was tanned and cut and fucking gorgeous and that tattoo above his collarbone looked downright lickable. He had never seen an anti-possession symbol look so good. 

“So do you just feel like sharing a shower? Or do you still think I can get into trouble if you’re not right next to me.” Stiles said trying not to let his voice falter as Sam’s pants dropped to reveal a cock proportionate to the rest of his body and easily as hard as Stiles’ was. 

“I think you can get into trouble if I _am_ right next to you, actually.” Sam said and stepped into the shower, pressing close to Stiles, skin against warm wet skin. 

Sam turned Stiles to face him and backed him against the shower wall, kissing him hot and greedy. He let his hands travel down Stiles’ slick body like he was mapping him out for future reference. Stiles bit down just a little on Sam’s lip and Sam suddenly thrust up against him, forcing out a moan. 

“Fuck…” Stiles cursed as Sam grinded against him, mouth pressed to the good side of Stiles’ neck now. Stiles focused on the pleasure rather than the painful bite on his neck. He reached a hand down and started stroking Sam and himself simultaneously as the warm steamy water poured down on them.

“Yeah, you know exactly what to do with that, don’t you? I know you were fucking teasing me, the way you were touching yourself, letting me watch you.” Sam said, almost a growl in Stiles’ ear. He felt his cock throb and silently shouted praise to the heavens that in addition to that ridiculous body, Sam was a talker. Apparently Christmas had come early for Stiles.

“Yeah, well how else was I going to get you out of your clothes and into this shower? I would have tried to get you naked even sooner if I had known you were hiding this big fucking cock in those jeans of yours.” Stiles said, more than willing to dirty talk right back. 

“Why don’t you get down on your knees and show me what else that filthy mouth of yours is good for?” Sam said and Stiles was on his knees so fast he felt like he had fallen rather than knelt. He looked up at Sam and wanted to memorize the way he looked, hard cock standing at attention, hot steamy water running in rivulets down his abs and that look of intense hunger in his eyes. 

He gave Sam’s cock a long lick from the base to the tip and flicked his tongue over the head, testing out Sam’s reaction. Stiles had the kind of mouth that made people want to stick their cocks in it. He’d known that since the first time someone had told him as much, back in high school. He wasn’t complaining, though. He thought about tasting every inch of Sam’s cock and the challenge of getting as much of that monster in his mouth as he could fit and he almost felt dizzy with arousal. Stiles swirled his tongue around the tip; warm water, precome, and saliva making everything he did sloppy and wet. He started sucking Sam down, his jaw opened wide to take him in. 

Stiles bobbed up and down on Sam’s cock. The water made it impossible to be anything but messy and noisy about it, but the added heat and moisture felt pretty damn good to him, so he knew it was probably fantastic for Sam. Suddenly he had an idea. He held Sam’s dick at a downward angle and let his mouth fill with the water pouring down Sam’s cock. When his mouth was almost full of warm water he took Sam’s cock in along with it and started sucking again, this time with a mouth full of warm water.

“Oh fucking Christ, you dirty little fuck. Keep doing that.” Sam moaned, thrusting into Stile’s mouth. Stiles let the water drool out of his mouth and all over Sam’s cock as he tried to maintain suction. He was enjoying the depraved noises Sam was making along with the wet smacking noise coming out of his mouth as Sam fucked into his face.

“Come on, you can do it. Get it down that fucking throat.” Sam growled and Stiles obeyed. He pushed down further until the head of Sam’s cock hit the back of his throat and gagged him, causing him to make a wet choking noise.

“Fuck, gag on it again you little bitch.” Sam said and Stiles wanted to object to being called a bitch, but it was so dirty and hot that he moaned around Sam’s thick cock instead. 

This time Stiles looked Sam straight in the eye as he pushed himself down on his cock again. Stiles opened his throat up as best he could and took it in a little farther this time, but he could feel his eyes start to water and when Sam’s hips gave a little jerk forward he was gagging yet again.

“You look good like that, choking on my cock. Fuck, get out of the shower.” Sam said pulling his cock out and Stiles didn’t hesitate to listen. He had to admit that the way Sam ordered him around was a huge turn on and something in him was desperate to obey. He went to reach for a towel.

“Don’t. I want you nice and wet like this.” Sam said pulling Stiles’ arms in and pressing up close behind him. Sam was at least five inches taller than Stiles and it was pretty damn obvious when he was leaning over him from behind like that, cock pressed against Stiles’ back. Sam leaned down over Stiles’ shoulder and reached around to give his cock a squeeze.

“You’re so hard. Did choking on my cock make you want to come?” Sam asked, whispering the words right in Stiles’ ear and making him shiver. 

“Yes” he breathed. 

“Get on the bed. I want to see your ass.” Sam said and Stiles took that to mean he should lie on his stomach. Sam seemed to approve. He went around to the side of the bed where he had dropped his duffle and opened it up. He pulled out a condom and after a little more fishing, a bottle of lube. Stiles watched him idly until something in the bag caught his eye.

“Wait, what is that? Is that…?” 

“The Colt?” Sam asked giving him another intense once over like he was reassessing the threat level. 

“Holy shit, is it? As in _the_ Colt? I’ve read so much about it. First I meet a Winchester and now this? It’s like fucking hunter fairy tale land in here.” Stiles’ said, staring in awe. He may have looked stupefied, but his mind was running a mile a minute. 

This changed things. Stiles was already formulating a plan. He had another ace up his sleeve, but it might be very tricky to put it to use. He would have to be persuasive, get the timing just right… He wanted to find out just how much of this fairy tale shit was true. He wanted to give Sam a challenge. Just a little patience…

While Stiles brain stormed, Sam took the gun in hand and without warning pressed the cold metal into his back before slowly dragging it down across his skin.

“What… what are you doing?” Stiles asked, shivering from the cold metal and a little bit from fear. Sam didn’t answer. Instead he set the gun down on the side table and went back for the lube. He slicked up his fingers and then spread Stiles’ ass cheeks open. 

“You look so damn tight.” Sam said, Stiles felt a blush rising in his cheeks as the man inspected his most private parts, investigating and assessing him. It was a strange feeling somewhere between arousal and violation.

“That might be… because no one’s ever fucked me before.” He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to admit that, but he had the strong suspicion that Sam would be very into the idea of fucking a virgin. 

To be fair, Stiles was a pretty poor excuse for a virgin. He was only a virgin in the sense that he’d never had a cock up his ass. Just about every other box in the sex column had been ticked off. Hell, he’d had fingers up his ass before, both his own and someone else’s, but in the sense that he had remained un-penetrated by a penis, he was a virgin. He figured there was no use arguing semantics while the guy had a staring contest with his asshole, though.

 

Sam felt his cock twitch the moment Stiles had said it. His mind was racing with ideas as he stared at the tight virgin ass spread open in front of him. At the forefront of his mind was the desire to see him stretched open and to make him beg to be filled up. He wanted to turn this virgin into a dirty little cock slut by the end of the night and he seemed to be well on his way. 

Sam took a lubed up finger and slicked it down Stiles’ crack, just brushing past his tight little hole. Stiles arched his back at the contact. It was obvious he was already enjoying this. 

Sam started making little circles around the hole with his finger, watching Stiles’ hole tense and release slightly at the teasing. He leaned forward and licked from Stiles’ perineum up to his asshole making him gasp in surprise. He lapped at Stiles with his tongue, taking in the taste of him and making Stiles moan. When he started sliding his tongue in and out and fucking Stiles with it the moans started sounding closer to sobs. 

“Oh fuck, holy shit that’s- Oh god your fucking tongue. Fuck.” Stiles choked out between moans and delighted gasps.

“I like the way you say fuck.” Sam said with a wicked grin, replacing his tongue with the tip of his lube slicked finger. 

“Well then fucking get in-fucking-side of me and make me say it more.” Stiles growled and Sam obliged him by sliding his finger the rest of the way in. He wriggled his finger around inside feeling Stiles clench tight and arch his back.

As soon as Stiles relaxed Sam pulled out and slid two fingers in and then almost immediately added a third. Stiles was panting out tiny sobs and clenching his ass tight. Sam knew he was moving a little fast, but he wanted to see Stiles stretched out so damn badly. He had a plan and he was impatient. 

“Fuck yourself on my fingers.” He said and Stiles started rocking his hips back onto Sam’s fingers. Sam watched his fingers slide in and out of Stiles’ hole as Stiles moaned like a bitch in heat. While he was amply distracted Sam grabbed the Colt in his free hand. 

“Don’t move. No matter what, don’t fucking move.” Sam said, laying the barrel of the colt against Stiles’ tailbone. Every muscle in Stiles’ body tensed at the cold metal against his skin and the knowledge of what it was, but he stayed still nonetheless.

“I want to fuck you with the Colt. How do you feel about losing your virginity to a gun?” Sam asked and Stiles gasped as Sam slid the cold barrel of the gun down his crack. He was trembling, but he hadn’t said no yet.

“I’m not going to waste a bullet on you. You should know that if you know anything about this gun. I just want to see you take every inch of this barrel up your ass.” Sam said practically growling the last sentence. Stiles bit his lip, closed his eyes, and nodded. 

“God, you’re a dirty little slut. You’re _really_ gonna let me fuck you with a gun.” Sam said with a cruel laugh, pressing the gun in next to where his fingers were still inside Stiles. He pulled his fingers out to see how Stiles’ hole gaped a bit before it started squeezing tight again and then shoved them back in.

Stiles flinched thinking it was going to be the gun and then relaxed when he realized it was Sam’s fingers. Sam did that a couple more times, pulling all the way out and then back in until Stiles stopped flinching each time. That was when he finally slid the cold barrel of the revolver in. Stiles let out a yelp, but managed to stay still.

“Yeah, stay still just like that. You like getting fucked like this don’t you?” Sam said. Stiles seemed unable to find his words at the moment and moaned instead.

“Turn over. I want to see your face. I want to see you come.” Sam said, pulling the gun out. Stiles turned over and Sam took in the sight of him. His whole body was trembling, his face was flushed, his lips were red where he had been biting them, and those Bambi eyes of his red rimmed and watery. Then he took a look at Stiles’ cock which looked almost painfully hard and was dripping precome onto his stomach. There was something incredibly hot about the way he seemed torn between sobbing and coming.

“Spread your legs for me.” Sam said, pushing Stiles’ knees to his chest as he did. Stiles’ entire body was taught with tension, like a guitar string ready to snap. 

Sam pressed the barrel of the Colt against Stiles hole again and slowly pushed back in, feeling the tight hole give way to cold metal. He experimented a little with the angle as he slowly slid the gun in and out until finally he felt Stiles whole body arch as his pained whimpers turned into a desperate moan. Apparently he’d found the right spot. 

“Oh god, please. More. More.” Stiles begged, so close to tipping over the edge. His fear of the gun had turned to desperation. He went to reach for his own cock, but Sam slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch yourself unless I tell you to. I’m gonna make you come with my gun. I’m gonna watch you shoot your load without anything touching your cock and you’re gonna fucking love it.” Sam growled. Stiles placed his hands on the backs of his thighs and whimpered. 

Sam slid the Colt in again and found the same angle as before. He slid the gun back into Stiles, hard metal brushing his prostate until Stiles’ ass clenched so tight he literally had trouble moving the colt in either direction. Stiles was practically sobbing as his come shot all over his stomach and balls.

“I think covered in come is a good look for you.” Sam said setting the Colt aside and as Stiles was still shuddering from his orgasm and leaking the last drops of come onto his stomach, Sam was lining his cock up against Stiles’ well used hole and slipping in past the rim. 

“Oh fuck, hold on. Wait, wait. You’re too big.” Stiles gasped trying to pull back. 

“Hold still. I know you want to take this big cock. If that little gun could make you come like that, think of what my cock can do.” Sam said pressing down on Stiles’ chest to pin him in place. 

Stiles swallowed and tried to breathe slowly till his muscles relaxed. Sam pushed in a little more, his thick cock stretching Stiles to his limits. He kept going, slow and steady, spurred on by those little whimpering noises Stiles was making under him. 

When his balls were pressing up against Stiles’ ass, he finally stopped for a minute. He ran his fingers through the come pooling in little puddles on Stiles’ body and brought them up to Stiles’ mouth so that he could lick them clean. 

“You like the taste of your own come, don’t you? I bet you’d like mine even more.” Sam said and Stiles kept greedily licking every salty bitter drop of come from his wet fingers. Sam rubbed the rest around on Stile’s stomach and all over his cock and balls. He liked the way Stiles looked, messy and moaning like that. 

Finally he started pumping his cock nice and hard in Stiles’ hot tight hole. 

“You feel like a fucking virgin. You tight little bitch. Swallow my cock up with that ass of yours.” Sam said, feeding off his own dirty talk to fuel him along. 

“Yeah, that feels amazing. Fuck you’re gonna split me open.” Stiles said, his voice shuddering with every thrust. Sam had to wonder where a nineteen year old with a virgin ass learned to talk like that. He had the feeling Stiles’ asshole was probably the only thing virginal about him. Up until now of course. 

“I’m gonna pull out and paint that pretty face with my come.” Sam grunted, feeling Stiles squeeze around him. It looked like he was learning some new tricks already. Sam moaned and pounded him harder. He was beginning to have a lot of trouble believing that virgin story, but oh well. 

Sam felt his orgasm building up in him and he was so tempted to keep going and fill this boy’s ass with his come, but he had to see him take a load on his face. He needed to see it.

Sam pulled out and moved to kneel at the head of the bed. Stiles looked up at him and said, “Come on, come all over my face. I want it. I fucking need it.” And that was it for Sam. He grunted and started pumping come all over Stiles’ face. He got a couple thick spurts right in his open mouth and left the rest in stripes across his chin, cheeks, and forehead. He squeezed out the last few drops of come and wiped them off onto Stiles’ cheek before collapsing down on the bed. 

“Goddamn. You look fucking perfect.” He said admiring his handwork. He used his fingers to scoop as much come into Stiles’ mouth as possible just to watch him greedily suck and lick at his fingers for every last drop. He realized that Stiles had gotten hard again at some point. 

“I want to watch you jerk off. I want to see you come all over yourself again.” Sam said and Stiles barely needed the encouragement. He put his hand to his dick immediately and started giving it slow strong strokes, sliding his thumb across his slit each time and rotating his wrist on the way back down. He obviously knew how he liked it and had jerking himself off down to a science.

“Mm, good boy. Make yourself come for me. Lemme see it.” Sam said, watching eagerly. 

“Fuck Sam, need your mouth. Swallow it for me, please.” Stiles moaned, stopping his stroking to tug gently on his balls. Sam couldn’t resist the way Stiles was straining and leaking and damn if he hadn’t earned it. He leaned down and took the boy’s cock deep and within moments Stiles had his fingers twisted into Sam’s hair holding on for dear life as he shot down the older man’s throat. 

 

Stiles couldn’t help laughing as Sam pulled away, looking at him quizzically. 

“Oh, that’s perfect. Tastes kinda strange doesn’t it? Trust me, I know. Good thing it doesn’t affect _me_. I was afraid you’d want to see me lick it up again so badly that you wouldn’t take a taste for yourself.” Stiles said stepping away from the bed and stretching out his sore muscles. The look on Sam’s face was ice cold. 

“Oh don’t be like that. You made your own choice. Spitters are quitters, right? Come on, I turned my own blood to poison dude. I’ve got all kinds of fun tricks up my sleeve.” Stiles said, smiling in mock sympathy. 

Sam was surprisingly calm considering the situation, just a look of cold consideration. He was obviously working through the problem, looking for a solution. Stiles was impressed… and a little nervous. Most people would be so angry they couldn’t see straight. He was starting to realize that he was playing with fire, but damn if it wasn’t a rush.

Stiles cleaned up and got dressed quickly, packing up what little belongings he had around the motel room. When he was done he went back to the bed and straddled Sam’s lap and reached over to pick up the colt, wiping it down with a shirt from Sam’s duffle bag. 

“I think I’m gonna hold on to this for you for a while, what do you say? Don’t worry, you’ll get it back. You just have to find me first. Shouldn’t be too hard right? Not for a guy like you.” Stiles said sliding the colt down the back of his pants. He leaned down to whisper in Sam’s ear; confident that the man couldn’t move his neck enough to bite him (he wouldn’t put it past him, honestly). “And when you find me, maybe you can fuck me with it again.” 

“And if you lose it before then?” Sam said, barely moving his jaw.

“Then you can kill me.” Stiles said sitting back up to flash Sam a toothy grin. 

“What makes you think I’m not going to do that anyway?” 

“You’ve seen what I’m capable of. I’m too useful for you to just kill me. You prove you’re the hunter you say you are and get this gun back, then I’m yours. In every sense of the word.” Stiles said, grinding his denim clad ass down on Sam’s bare groin. Sam groaned a little.

“You realize that even if I don’t kill you, I’m going to have to punish you.” Sam said and Stiles knew he had him. Hell, he was tempted to make it easy for him, but that would ruin the fun. After all, if Sam couldn’t get the Colt back, then he didn’t deserve to have it. 

“I look forward to it.” Stiles said, leaning forward to kiss Sam’s forehead. “See you soon, Sam.” 

“Very soon.” Sam added in a growl. Stiles felt a shiver roll down his body. He hoped Sam was right about that.

**Author's Note:**

> The possible dubcon aspect: Stiles paralyzes Sam with his semen (seriously, saying that makes me question my sanity) and there's a little grinding and what have you. Sam's seems fairly into it, but he was paralyzed without permission whilst naked so there ya go. 
> 
> Check out [my tumblr](http://cultofcastiel.tumblr.com/) over here. Pretty much a Teen Wolf and Supernatural fandom blog, if you're into that sorta thing :)


End file.
